The vast majority of electronic devices employ data cards in some capacity to store and/or transfer data in bulk. With technology advancements, data cards are becoming increasingly less expensive while improving in quality, and hence are becoming more popular. Most of the time, a user is expected to install the data card into a device by looking at the slot and positioning the gadget in a convenient position (e.g., in a digital camera or a laptop computer).
Unfortunately as such electronic devices and gadgets become smaller and thinner, the convenience to the user for card emplacement is increasingly compromised. To add to this problem, when the devices are of a fixed installation type (e.g., industrial recorders, cameras, meters, etc.), users may not have the luxury of obtaining a convenient position to insert the card and at times may not be able to look at the slot to position the card.
Another problem with the use of conventional card emplacement configurations is the lack of a desired comfort in holding the data cards from both sides for insertion or removing the devices from a slot because of their thin structure. At times when space is at a premium, even this is compromised and users are expected to slide in/out the card with single finger or thumb, which is difficult with the current card guides (e.g., such as used in mobile smartphones and so on).